


Changing Luna: The Dramatic Version

by YahooSounding



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Breast Play, Clothes Tossed, F/F, F/M, French Kissing, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahooSounding/pseuds/YahooSounding
Summary: An AU version of the scene in 'Really Loud Music' where Doug and Michelle change Luna through song.  What if the changes were a little more... graphic?  What exactly do Doug and Michelle do to Luna?
Relationships: Luna Loud/Doug, Luna Loud/Doug/Michelle, Luna Loud/Michelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Changing Luna: The Dramatic Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D_rissing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/gifts).



"You... do want the fame, don't you?"

That was the question asked by one of the infamous judges of America's Next Hitmaker as Luna Loud looked towards them a little bit nervously. Recently, Luna had entered a contest with a song of her own as she managed to get into the finalists. However, upon entering the stage by herself, she met up with the two judges, Doug and Michelle, who didn't seem to approve of her look at first, until they heard her sing. It was from there the two suggested that she should change her look. Albeit being nervous, Luna bit her lip as she thought about it. "Well, sure."

Doug and Michelle looked at each other as they gave grins to each other. Michelle then said, "Then, trust us."

Luna paused nervously as Doug took her by the hand as he and Michelle lead them out of the stage and downstairs as Michelle gave a smile, "Now... Luna Loud, was it?"

"Y-yes?" Luna asked with a small grin.

"If you're going to want some fame, we'll have to do some work on you." Michelle said as their first stop was a small office.

"By work, you mean..." Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All in due time, miss, all in due time." Doug said as they stepped in as he gave Luna a clipboard. "First, we need you to sign your name, it's part of the tradition..."

"Right, right..." Luna said as she tried to take a look at the contract, before Doug coughed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, the fine print doesn't mean a thing." Doug reassured her as Luna signed the contract quickly.

As Doug took the clipboard away, Luna paused as she sat down in the chair, looking over at the judges. "So, what do you bros want me to do?"

Doug and Michelle looked at each other before looking directly at Luna. She was currently wearing a purple T-shirt with a skull in the middle, the collar a little ripped, a lavender plaid skirt held by a white belt, high purple boots and her 'earrings' consisting of two paper clips. The two of them looked at each other before giving a nod before Michelle continued. "First of all, we're going to have to make a few... 'tweaks' to your design."

"M-my design?" Luna asked, looking a bit uncomfortable. "What's wrong with how I look?"

"Well... nothing's 'wrong' with it, per se... if you prefer to be some sort of... rock star. But this is the big time, and fame and fortune are going to be knocking at your doorstep any minute." Doug explained as he and Michelle took Luna by the hands, leading her out of the office, and continuing down the halls. "If you could just give us your cooperation, we promise you, it'll be worth it."

Luna paused nervously, before giving a small smile. "Well, I have been wanting to be famous for some time."

"That's the spirit!" Michelle grinned as she put a changing screen up before the two went and dragged Luna behind it. "Now, first of all, you'll need to change... starting with your clothes."

Luna raised an eyebrow before getting the surprise of her life. Immediately, Doug pushed her down in a chair as he was taking off her shirt. Luna's eyes widened in shock. "Hey, wh-what are yo- I can take these off my-"

"Oh, tut, tut, tut, trust us, little Luna." Michelle said as she bent down as she started untying her boots. "We know exactly what we're doing."

"Bu-" Luna tried to protest... before giving a yelp as Doug reached under her shirt and clasped his hand on one of her covered breasts. "AHHH! Hey!"

"Relax." Doug said in a soothing voice. "This is all part of the music way. This is all part of being a star..."

"I don't th- oh! AH!" Luna yelped as soon as Doug took the shirt off, with Michelle removing the boots from her.

"Ripped shirt with skull?" Doug said as he examined it before throwing it in the trash can. "So not in."

"Hey, m-my shirt!" Luna gasped as she tried to cover up her purple bra covered breasts, which were slowly growing in.

"And these boots?" Michelle paused as she examined the boots before scoffing. "Too constricting, too... bland for someone your caliber..."

As with the shirt, Michelle tossed Luna's boots into the trash can as Luna looked nervous. "Why are you throwing my clothes out..."

"Sweetie, honey, relax..." Doug said as he and Michelle switched positions before Doug examined her skirt. "It's all a part of being a star."

"This doesn't f-" Luna started to protest before Michelle put a finger on her lips.

"Sh, sh, sh. Luna, sweetheart. We love you. Now let us change you." Michelle whispered sweetly as she put her hands on Luna's arms, before removing them to reveal her purple bra, covering her breasts. "Ooooo... you do have a nice pair of tits about you. A lot of boys would scream for those tits!"

"Well... actually, I'm sort of a bi-se-" Luna started to say but yelped as Doug removed the belt from her skirt, before taking off the skirt entirely.

"Maybe so, but she needs a happier color than purple." Doug said as he threw the belt and skirt into the trash can with the rest of Luna's clothes. She then noticed a pair of purple panties as he crossed his arms. "Exhibit A."

Michelle frowned as she unclasped Luna's bra before tossing it into the trash. "Indeed, Luna. You're going to need the most drastic makeover we can think of... now, what would be more suitable for you?"

"Perhaps something more cyan? A dance suit?" Doug suggested as he slowly took off her panties and tossed them in the trash.

"No way. I would never be caught dead in that!" Luna shook her head, yet was still nervous about the way Michelle and Doug were examining her naked body.

"She has a point." Michelle said. "Perhaps something more... blackish? Like how about a little flamenco to spice up your style?"

"Flamenco?" Luna asked in disbelief, before yelping as Doug was touching her thighs.

"I don't think she has the legs for it." Doug said. "You know what she does have the legs for? Ballet! I say put her in a tutu."

"Excuse m- AH!" Luna yelped as Michelle started massaging her shoulders before touching her breasts once again.

"I don't know... I think pink may be more her style." Michelle said with a grin. "The song she sang... perfect bubblegum-esque song!"

"Oh yes, and K-Pop is the in music of the world!" Doug said as he looked down towards her pussy. "Though... most K-pop singers I know aren't exactly virgins."

Luna's eyes widened as Michelle gave a smirk. "You know, he has a point. Are you a virgin, Luna?"

"Uh... well..." Luna paused nervously before Michelle took off the paper clip earrings and tossed them in the trash. "...nooooo?"

Doug and Michelle looked at the nervous Luna as they looked at each other, with Doug saying, "Now, Luna, it's no good of you to lie to us. Do you know what happens to liars?"

Luna yelped nervously before Michelle gently put her down on the floor. Luna yelped as Doug undid his pants and put them down on the floor, causing Luna's eyes to widen at the big penis that appeared before her. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

"Honey, relax. We're professionals. Besides, stars need to be mature." Michelle said with a big grin.

"What kind of judges are... HEY!" Luna couldn't finish her sentence as Michelle as she held her arms tight and Doug sat on top of her.

"I'll keep her steady." Michelle said as Doug gave a smile.

"What are- MMPH!" Luna yelped as Doug lifted her head before leaning down and planting a French kiss on her, his tongue entering her mouth.

"Don't try to fight it, Luna. This is all necessary if you want to become a star..." Michelle said as she felt Luna's arms slowly relax. "There, that's better. Now, try not to fight us, we're just trying to help you."

Doug grinned as he aimed his dick directly at Luna's pussy before slowly inserting it inside. Luna's eyes widened in shock as she felt the judge breaking her hyman. "AHHHHHH- MMPH!"

In a minute, Michelle covered Luna's mouth with her own as she initiated another kiss. Michelle then laid her hands down on Luna's breasts as she started playing with her tits, pulling them as Luna's screams slowly turned into moans.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!" Luna moaned through Michelle's mouth, the combination of Michelle's breast play and Doug humping her insides were feeling a wave of pleasure that she wish she had never experienced. But... it was all part of being a star, right? This was all necessary in order for her to get to the big time... right? Eventually, the two separated from their kiss before Michelle put her mouth on one of Luna's breasts, giving it a suck.

"Oh! Oh..." Luna moaned as she felt the judge's mouth sucking her breast. It wasn't long until Doug reached down to her right breast and did the same thing, causing her to feel more pleasure. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Yes, Luna, yes. Feel our love- uh!- for you blossom!" Doug grinned as he let his mouth go for a minute. "Feel the- uh!- fame! Feel the- uh!- lifestyle that's ahead- uh!- of you. And we promise we'll- uh!- take good care of you."

"Ugh... oh..." Luna moaned as her mind was going a bit blank from the intense session she was having with these judges. Doug shut his eyes as he felt his balls tightening.

"I think I'm cumming!" Doug groaned.

Michelle let go of Luna's breast as she looked at him. "Cum inside our beautiful girl! K-pop stars are known for getting pregnant with SOMEBODY'S kid!"

Doug grinned as he felt himself ejaculating right into Luna, causing Luna to suffer an orgasm of her own. Luna panted heavily as Doug pulled out, a little exhausted as a mixture of blood and love juices were seen on the floor.

"Well, well..." Michelle said as she gave a small grin, with Doug pulling his pants up. "I think we managed to convince our little Luna to change."

Luna panted a bit as she tried to get up, looking a bit wobbly. Doug gave a small nod. "Indeed."

"Here you go, sweetheart. Your new clothes." Michelle said as she gave Luna a light pink dress with a dark pink skirt. "You change into this, then come back to us so we can do your hair and fit you into your new boots. We'll wait."

With that, Doug and Michelle walked off as they left Luna, who could only look at the dress as she bit her lip. Currently, she was having mixed feelings about what had happened to her. Did she just get raped? She felt that she was raped. But... it was worth it for the show, right? She wanted to be a star, she committed to being a star... and if losing her virginity was part of it, then so be it.

As she changed into her new suit, she couldn't help but wonder... is this really worth it?


End file.
